Vash and his new found kitty
by NyanCina
Summary: One early morning Switzerland's goes out to buy jam, and instead brings home something he hadn't bargained for. A cat! but what Liechtenstein and Switzerland don't know is that this particular cat is really Austria! Austria must face the consequences of insulting a temperamental English man by being a cat, but how will he change back to normal? Find out!


**This is my first time using these characters in a story so I'm sorry if their personalities are a bit off. Anyways Enjoy the story! **

**These characters don't belong to me! All rights go the respectful owners! **

Switzerland woke early this Wednesday morning. He always did to make Liechtenstein breakfast. The sun shone bright through the kitchens thin white and red plaid currents. The rustic kitchen was nearly spotless. Switzerland smiled as he looked across the kitchen, the sink was surrounded with cups filled with dirty water from rising brushes in water color paints, and there was a vase of flowers making a wet ring on his dark wooden table. Although it usually irradiated him, Switzerland found himself smiling at the pictures cluttering the face of the fridge.

Opening his fridge he realized they'd run out of jam. And bread and butter wasn't the same without jam. Realizing that he was going to have to run to the store this early morning Switzerland frowned. So going to wake Liechtenstein, he grumpily marched up the stairs. Who'd used the last of the jam and didn't inform him anyways?!

Approaching Lili's door he softly knocked before entering. She was still tucked into her bed fast asleep. Deciding it'd actually be better not to wake her from her deep slumber, he wrote a note saying he'd be out at the store to go shopping for jam.

Grumpily making his way back down the stairs he braced himself to be entering the real world this early. It's not that he wasn't a morning person, he liked to wake early, he just didn't like to talk to anyone but Liechtenstein before lunch time. Pulling on his black boots he started out the door, hoping to get this over as soon as possible.

* * *

It was a nice brisk spring morning, the cool breeze blew through Switzerland's light blond hair. He absently thought about cutting it but that train of thought didn't last long. As he made his way down the street towards the grocery store he was silently thankful that there was very little people on the street.

As he walked he spotted a small brown cat in an alleyway cornered by a large black dog. The cat was small but it didn't seem very kitten-like, he stood in with his hackles up but his meow sounded frightened instead of intimidating. Switzerland wondered how the cat got in on this predicament in the first place. He could just keep walking, even if this cat got hurt, or even died, there was plenty of other cats in this world, right? Switzerland thought about the scolding he'd get from the little nation he lived with for even thinking that, sighing, he quickly looked both ways to make sure no one was watching.

He dashed down the alley. Luckily the dog was small enough for Switzerland to jump over, he landed just behind the cat, efficiently scaring the cat even more. The dog was surprised by the sudden arrival of the rescuer and took a step back, his ears lying flat against his head, but they stayed there for only a second. At first Switzerland thought the dog would turn and run out the ally, but he was wrong, in fact the dog became more aggressive and launched itself towards Switzerland. But Switzerland anticipated this and used his forearm to bash the leaping dog in his snout, now the dog was very put off and fled from the fight.

Switzerland and the cat were safe! Looking down at his feet he found the cat sitting behind his boots. "Hey, cat, you're safe now. Go on and get out of here before that dog comes back." Switzerland said. He glanced across the street and to his surprise, it seemed as if the dog was waiting for him to leave the cat alone so he could come back and terrorize it. _"The cat will be fine. I mean he's an alley cat right. So he should be able to take care of himself."_ Looking back down at the cat he thought of what Liechtenstein would say. _**"Big bruder you stop that right now! Don't even think about that, you pick up that kitty and take him somewhere safe! Right now. You know dogs are naturally carnivores!"**_ Angry at himself for generating a sensible Liechtenstein in his head, he picked the cat up from off the ground and shoved him into his jacket. He zipped his jacket up and walked out into the nearly empty streets, hoping no one would notice the oddly shaped blob in his jacket.

He seemed to be a safe distance away from the dog and anyone on the streets. So forgetting the jam he was supposed to be buying, he headed back home holding the small brown cat in his jacket. He began regretting his decision to listen to the Liechtenstein in his head. He could just take him to the animal shelter the next day.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't been paying much attention to the road in front of him and he'd stepped into a large puddle that splashed past his boots getting his pants wet. With a grumble, he got out the puddle continuing his journey with squeaking boots, and if the cat could, it almost snickered.

Switzerland could now see his house in view and wondered what exclamation he'd have to give Lili this time. Sighing he arrived at his front door, opening the large oak door, Liechtenstein waited inside sitting at the table sipping tea and eating butter and jammed bread. But, the jam was all gone!

"Welcome home Vash. Did you change your mind about buying more jam?" Switzerland straightened his back. "Well I uh… came across a small problem. You see I Found this poor small kitten drowning in the river! Yes, on my way there and um, rushed in to get him out of there and decided to get him home and take care of him!" Switzerland regretted what he'd said afterwards, he never was much of the heroic type. Liechtenstein smiled back at Switzerland.

"That's very brave of you big bruder!" he felt his face redden slightly. "Yeah, well thanks it wasn't anything big." Switzerland looked quizzically at Liechtenstein. "By the way Liechtenstein, where did you find that jam, I thought we were all out?" he said while taking the cat of his jacket.

She giggled pointing to the cabinet. "It was in the pantry!" Switzerland felt stupid for not checking there and made a mental note to check there next time. "Well, I'm going to find a spot for this cat to stay." Liechtenstein nodded while taking another bite of her bread. He slipped his still damp feet out of his wet boots before heading upstairs holding the soft somewhat distressed cat in his arms.

Opening the bathroom door, he went to the sink. Throwing a towel in the sink awkwardly, he placed the cat on the towel. _Did he just put me in a sink?!_

"There you go..." opening the door he left, leaving the cat sitting in the sink awkwardly. He made a quick stop at his room and pulled off his cold wet socks and pants, and throwing them into the clothes hamper, he changed, and Switzerland left his room to eat breakfast.

After he headed down stairs he piled his plate high with food Liechtenstein had just recently made. Chatting with Liechtenstein and finishing his breakfast he left the table to wash the plates. Looking out the window he noticed it began raining lightly.

Today wouldn't be the best for our outside training, he thought. Drying the dishes, he placed the plates into the cupboard. Liechtenstein had politely told him to fill a bowl halfway full of milk and take it up to the cat.

Fallowing her instructions, he walked carefully upstairs with a bowl of milk, trying not to spill anything. Reaching the bathroom, he opened the door to find the cat was still sitting on the towel indignantly. He placed the bowl on the floor and motioned his hand towards the dish.

The cat was now on the counter and was staring daggers down at the milk and then at Switzerland narrowing his eyes further. Switzerland raised his eyebrows, He hadn't known cats could make such an expression. The cat turned away from the bowls direction looking awfully offended. Switzerland shrugged at the stubborn cat, "Alright fine, don't drink it." Slightly offended himself, Switzerland left the bathroom.

Once Switzerland was gone the cat approached the milk. While he began drinking the milk, he thought about his situation. How could this be happening? How did I,the great Austria, become a cat?

* * *

_**Two days earlier.**_

**Austria was visiting England, which was odd because they haven't gotten much acquainted. But every friend has to start somewhere.**

**England had been baking when Austria arrived and said he'd be out to talk in a moment. So Austria waited, sitting in England's Victorian styled living space. The walls where painted a soft green and the sheer blue currents rested against the walls. The couches where a cream color that helped balance out the room. The hard wood panel floors looked glossy from the sunlight.**

**England entered the room holding a plate of hot scones. "Greetings Mister Austria, care for a scone?" Austria smiled and nodded. "Yes thank you." Taking a scone off the plate he took a large bite out of it. **

**His face twisted from a smile and turned into a face of disgust. Swallowing hard he looked at England. "What is this?! It's disgusting, I nearly threw up." England was taken aback.**

"**How rude! You just don't have any bloody refined taste buds! My great mumsy made that recipe!" **

"**Refined taste buds? I probably have none left after eating those preposterous things!" England's rage raised higher. **

"**You wanker! You'll pay for your horrible manners!" Austria narrowed his eyes giving an amused smile. **

"**What, will you send you imaginary fairies after me?" "There not imaginary! I'll do something far worse than that git!" England pulled a thin sliver stick out, it had a shiny golden star perched on top of it making it look like a fairy godmothers wand. **

**With a flick of England's wrist, Austria was tied up in multiple ropes. Shocked at the sudden ropes, Austria looked up at the Briton looming over him. "Wha-" He was cut off with a sack being pulled over his head. **

**Suddenly he felt drowsy and light headed. What was on this sack? That seemed to be only thought Austria was able to concisely make before he passed out.**

**England dragged sleeping Austria down the hall, and into an almost empty room. There was a tall bookshelf in the corner that had an old wooden desk next to it. A large black cauldron sat under the desk and it had spoons and beakers inside. There weren't any windows, the only light came from a large rune in the floor.**

**England huffed as he pulled the Austrian across the room. Reaching the desk he slumped the sleeping man against the wall then he went to work with his plan. Pulling a small leather back book off the self, he flipped through the pages hastily.**

**Stopping on the page he needed he placed the book on the table and pulled the large cauldron out from underneath his desk. After he emptied the cauldron he went over to Austria. "We could've been friends…" England said trailing off. "…But you're too much of a bloody arse! Insulting my grand mumsy scones! You're going to pay for what you said and I'm going to over react by turning you into a cat!" He ripped the sack off and pulled a hair from Austria's head, dropping it into the cauldron.**

**He went back to the shelf and pulled a grey case out. Setting it onto the desk he opened it, looking over the contents inside he smiled. There where various kinds of furs, hairs and feathers all from animals. **

"**Let me see. Pigeon feathers, Dog hair, Lion fur- ah! Here it is, Cat fur." Carefully he took out the patch of cat fur and dropped it into the cauldron. A small puff of air came out.**

**Grinning mischievously, England poured water, a strange green power, and salt into the concoction. It turned a vivid purple. **

**Scooping some of it up a large ladle made of unicorn horn. He brought it over Austria's head.**

"**Enjoy your new coat." England dumped the liquid over Austria. Blue and pink smoke came off of Austria's body.**

**The smoke filled the room and vanished with a flick of England's hand. There still asleep. Was a small brown cat. **

**England examined his handy work and chuckled. "I shall send you to the person you most desire. Only they can fix this rather amusing situation."**

**And with a whisk of his wrist, the cat was gone. **

* * *

Switzerland was in his room sat at the edge of his bed, reading a thick book filled with war stories.

He glance up from his book and saw the cat walking through the hall through the open double doors of his bedroom, the cat seemed cautious as he slowly passed his door and down the stairs, and Switzerland being slightly curious as to where the cat might be going so he fallowed.

He really didn't want the cat to scratch up his 'expensive' couches. Coming down the stairs, he found the cat was snatched up in Liechtenstein's arms against its will.

She smiled up at Switzerland. "Have you thought of a name for him yet big bruder?" Sitting down next to Liechtenstein he shook his head, "Not really. I was going to take him to the shelter tomorrow so I hadn't felt a name mattered." Frowning at Switzerland she squeezed the cat in her arms. "I don't want you to Vash! I kinda like him." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with hope. "Can we keep him, Vash? Please!" she clasped her hands together. "Liechtenstein we can't afford to keep a pet-"

She looked down sadly into the cat's big purple eyes. It was strange for a cat to have purple eyes he thought. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Her eyes once filled with hope, now filled with disappointment.

"Alright fine when can keep him! Just… as long as you're happy." She smiled up at him. "Really we can! Thank so much big bruder I promise to bathe him, and feed him- oh, we should probably get him some food then shouldn't we!" Switzerland gave her a small smile before agreeing to go shopping later. "Hey big bruder, I think he needs a name now."

Switzerland looked down at the cat who didn't look very comfortable. "Den musikaliska man" The cat shot a look up at Switzerland. _Does he know?_

Liechtenstein looked at Switzerland questionably. "That's a silly name bruder. I think we should name him..." She trailed off petting the cat. "Chocolate! His fur is rich and brown, just like Swiss chocolate."

Switzerland looked at the cat that was still uncomfortably sitting in Liechtenstein's lap. "He needs a sophisticated name." Switzerland reached down awkwardly patting the cats head. "How about instead of naming him chocolate, because of his rich chocolate fur, we name him Rich, _because_ of his _rich_ chocolate fur. "

Liechtenstein looked at Switzerland then back down at the cat. "I liked chocolate better." She looked down at the Small cat. "What do you like better? Chocolate or Rich."

The cat angrily meowed. _Does she really expect a cat to answer her?_

Switzerland and Liechtenstein argued over what name was better before she gave in letting them name him Rich. "I still like Chocolate better." Liechtenstein pouted with her arms crossed. "Well then you can call him Choco or something as a nickname if you'd like." Muttered Switzerland.

Looking at the clock it was now twelve forty-seven pm. He'd have to go over last week's lesson with Liechtenstein. So heading up the stairs to the large study with Liechtenstein at his side, they went to work on trying to hopefully get something done.

The study's walls was lined with shelves of books, except for one which instead had a chalkboard against it.

A large rug laid in the middle of the room covering most of the wooden floors. There were red and white plaid currents matching the ones in the kitchen. There was a desk with servile stacks of paper upon them.

A small table and chair sat in front of the chalk board, that's where Liechtenstein was seated at the moment. Switzerland tried explaining 'not to go near strangers' to her again. But little had gotten to her again since she'd been distracted by all the cute doodles he'd been making, which frustrated Switzerland greatly, He'd probably have to go shooting again today.

At this moment, small brown Austrian cat sat on the couch refusing the urge to lick his paws clean. It was humiliating really. Cats cleaned by licking themselves? Disgusting Austria thought.

He had many cat urges. Why'd exactly did he have to open his big mouth in front of a temperamental English man? He regretted it gratefully, he hadn't the slightest idea on how to get himself back. He remembered hearing England's voice echo in his mind while he was passed out. Something like: _I shall send you to the person you most desire. Only they can fix this rather amusing situation._ What did that mean? How'd Switzerland and Liechtenstein be able to fix this mess?

And besides he had no feelings for Switzerland or Liechtenstein. In fact he was sure they both hated him. Well maybe Liechtenstein not so much but he felt she was only being nice. He heard a door swing open angrily upstairs and then Switzerland came stomping down the steps looking highly dangerous.

He heard Liechtenstein yelling sorry and she hurried down stairs. Switzerland shoved his feet into his still wet boots, and he threw the door open.

"Big bruder I'm sorry but I can't help it! You're drawings are just so cute- bruder where are you going it's still raining!" Liechtenstein shouted worriedly. Switzerland took a deep breath still obviously frustrated with the lesson being a waste again. "Just to let out some steam." He said walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

Liechtenstein sat down onto the couch next to Austria. She puffed her cheeks out looking awfully frustrated and sad. Her eyes were glossy looking like she was about to cry.

Austria came over to her wanting to comfort the small nation but sadly he was only a cat and could only meow. She looked down at him giving a sad smile. "You know what's really frustrating Rich, making a small mistake and making Switzerland rage because of it." She seemed be trying to bottle up her emotions but failed miserably. "I didn't mean to ever make him mad. I just- he doesn't understand I can't take how cute his doodles are!" She threw her arms out then laid them into her lap. "He draws a lot of Austria doodles. Like he's the enemy. Though I know mister Austria is really nice, he makes him seem like the stranger but weren't him and mister Austria really good friends when they younger? Sometimes I wonder what happened to them. He also draws really cute doodles of me and himself. Sometimes he'll draw them as cute animals too, like bunnies and squirrels…"

Her eyes went glass like, making her look like she was blind. A gunshot in the distance shocked them both, and pulled Liechtenstein from her thoughts. Austria jumped and landed impaling his claws into the couch.

"Sorry Rich, Vash goes to the shooting range that isn't too far from here when he gets mad." Austria struggled, but got his claws unstuck from the couch. But when he had, Liechtenstein was giggling at his efforts. He was still having trouble with getting used to the whole cat thing.

Her eyes looked less glossy now, she smiled and picked Austria off the couch. "You know Rich, you remind me a lot of Mister Austria. But, I don't know why. Maybe it's because of your eyes." _I am Austria!_ He desperately wanted to shout but instead all that came out was a quiet meow. _ Switzerland had shot the stuffed dummy until there was nothing but stuffing everywhere. He hated getting so worked up over such small things but each time he tried to make diagrams or small drawings for Liechtenstein to understand better she got too distracted and it was getting really, really annoying.

He was drenched, Soaked to the bone. He'd probably get another scolding from Liechtenstein, he could only imagine what she'd say. **"Big bruder look at yourself you're soaked! Go change before you track too much water through the house. You've probably caught another cold."** Shaking the small Liechtenstein voice out of his head.

He made his way back towards the house. The rain had only gotten harder. It didn't usually rain this hard. Trudging through the mud filled field was awfully tiring. But he was almost home. He could see his house in the distance with smoke coming from its chimney.

Thinking about it now, he probably over reacted on Liechtenstein and owed her an Apology. Something he was never good at doing was apologizing, he hadn't known really why. Maybe because he felt no need to really say sorry to anyone.

Well that was until he met sweet little Liechtenstein. She was like a younger sister to him, yet she could also be very motherly. He gave a small smile. Something that rarely anyone saw. Even Liechtenstein. He'd force smiles sometimes to make her happy.

Arriving at the doorstep for the second time that day, his hand reached for the knob but before his fingers could touch the cold metal. Liechtenstein and flung the door open and hugged her soaked bother tightly.

"I'm really sorry bruder! I promise next time I'll pay better attention!" Switzerland's face heated up at the sudden affection. "I-it's alright… I'm s-so-sorry too. I uh, over reacted." He mumbled.

She pulled away from him her dress now wet too. "Vash you're soaked… wh-why didn't you bring an umbrella with you?! Now look you might've caught a cold!" She sighed pulling Switzerland inside to the warm house. It smelt of soup.

"Go change. I'll clean up any water mess you make along the halls, okay?" He pointed to her dress. "But you're wet too." She looked down at her dress then back up at Switzerland.

"But, I'm not dripping wet. So, I can clean up your mess then change it's really no bother." With that she sent him to his room to change while she got to work mopping up the puddle of water he'd left behind him.

After changing into his dry clothes, he headed down stairs to Liechtenstein (now in her new dress.) who was stirring a pot of soup happily. He searched the living room skeptical. "Where's Rich?"

Liechtenstein looked up the pot smiling, and pointed upstairs. "In the bathroom most likely." She put the lid on the pot and checked the biscuits in the oven. "Why do you ask? Were you looking for him?" Switzerland shook his head. "No. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't off making a mess of the house." Liechtenstein chuckled and went back to finishing dinner.

He went back upstairs to make sure the cat really wasn't making a mess. Looking into the bathroom he found it empty. No cat.

He huffed_, where could that damn cat be?_ He really didn't want him tearing up the currents Liechtenstein had picked out for they're home. Rushing down the halls he saw a flash of brown in the study.

Opening the door wider he found the small brown cat was staring up the chalk board. "Rich what are doing." Austria looked over at Switzerland then back at the chalkboard_. _

_Maybe, I could help them understand that I got turned into a cat. Hopefully Switzerland won't be as dense as he used to be_.

Austria hopped onto the desk that Liechtenstein sat at and pawed at the chalky doodle of Austria gently. Switzerland walked over to see what exactly this cat was doing. "Austria?" he looked at the cat puzzled then back at the drawing of Austria he made. "Why do you like that guy?

Austria looked up at Switzerland offended. _What do you mean by that guy?!_ He tried shouting but instead came out a hissing sound.

"Was Austria your owner?"

_Course not fool! I am Austria!_ Again a meow only came out.

"No wonder I found you in an alleyway."

Austria looked at Switzerland feeling more offended than before. What the hell was that supposed to mean!? Austria gave up on trying to tell Switzerland that he was actually Austria that had gotten turned into a cat and angrily walked down stairs.

Austria found Liechtenstein setting the table. She set two bowls of soup down and turned to the kitchen to retrieve a large plate piled high with biscuits. Moments later Switzerland came down stairs and joined Liechtenstein at the table.

Austria watched as they began chatting while they ate and grew hungry himself. So, to take revenge on his dense headed friend. He jumped up onto the table.

"Rich off the table!" Switzerland shouted pushing Austria slightly hoping it'd be enough to get him to leave. But, it wasn't. Austria began licking Switzerland's soup from the bowl.

"Rich! Stop that ge-get down!" Liechtenstein giggled and stood from her seat. "How about I get you a new bowl, and you give this one too Rich. We haven't bought him his cat food yet so it's the least we can do until we do buy it."

Grumbling Switzerland set the bowl onto the floor next to his chair and plucked Austria from the table and set him down next to the soup dish. "Here you go, I hope you're happy eating my food!" Austria meowed. And went back to licking the soup up.

Liechtenstein returned with a new soup bowl and placed it in front of Switzerland. They resumed their previous conversation about the next world meeting that was tomorrow. "Big bruder I don't think you should go you might be sick." Switzerland rolled his eyes. "Liechtenstein I'll be fine."

She frowned as she swallowed a piece of her biscuit. "Well, if you're not sick tomorrow, then you can go," She took another bite of her biscuit and swallowed. "But, if you are sick. You won't be going anywhere. You'll stay here and I will go in your place."

Switzerland nearly choked on his biscuit and soup. "Lili. how many times must I tell you!? Those nations are ruthless and might hurt you remember! You can't trust the stranger's there- "

Liechtenstein cut him off. "I trusted you." She smiled fondly. "You took me in, and to this day have been a wonderful big bruder. So why shouldn't I give them a chance? I gave you one."

He couldn't really fight with that. She was right, for the most part. "But Lili they're different!" She sighed stirring her soup around. "I wouldn't know that, would I. Switzerland." Switzerland? She rarely ever call him by his nation name. It felt like a bullet to the heart for some reason.

"I am going to the world meeting if you're sick. No more arguing." She smiled widely. "Okay!" she took in the dirty dishes into the kitchen skipping happily.

Switzerland without another word had left to his room.

* * *

Morning rose and Switzerland felt heavy headed and didn't feel like opening his eyes. The sun, he could tell, brightly shone through his bedroom currents. He could hear the wind rustle through the trees outside, and birds sing happily.

Finally opening his eyes, he looked up at the ceiling. His throat felt like someone had just ran razors up and down it hundreds of times. Sitting up, the world around him spun making him slightly dizzy, then everything settled into place.

Blinking the sleep away from his eyes he slowly stood. He coughed, and quickly covered his mouth hoping Liechtenstein was still asleep.

He opened his door quietly but Liechtenstein was standing outside with her hands on her hips. "I heard that cough you know." Switzerland sighed and cursed under his breath. "Yeah… I know." She had a bag already on her side and was wearing a bright pink dress and her signature purple bow in her blond hair.

"I knew you were sick from the start. You get sick a lot."

Switzerland bowed his head with his fists clenched. "Liechtenstein-"

"If you're going to tell me to just skip the world meeting it won't happen. I need to be able to help my country and the world too!"

Switzerland sighed. "Then- Just be careful okay?" Switzerland said angrily and Liechtenstein hugged Switzerland tightly.

"I will don't worry-"

Switzerland interrupted. "And take one of my revolvers with you."

"Big bruder I'm not doing that."

"Fine. Just be safe."

Liechtenstein smiled sweetly. "I already told you I'll be alright, I promise."

Switzerland patted her head. "Yeah alright."

Liechtenstein ran to the door excited for her journey. "Oh! And I made breakfast already so if you're hungry it's already on the table!" Liechtenstein called back before swinging the door open.

"And I'm taking Rich with me! I wanted Miss Hungary to meet him!"

Switzerland grumbled as his answer and went down stairs. Looking out the front window Switzerland watched as Liechtenstein skipped happily down the dirt path swinging her bag around. He smiled softly to himself before heading the table to eat.

As Switzerland poked his food around he realized he wasn't really hungry. Coughing more he shoved his plate aside. Standing from his chair the world spun again. His vision began doubling and blurring. He hadn't felt like this was just a common cold anymore.

Finding his way around the room, he fell onto the couch with his head pounding even harder now. "Dammit what is this?!" He growled clenching a couch pillow, any harder and he'd make the seams split. He tried to not think of the pounding against his skull by thinking of Liechtenstein, her smile, her sparkling green eyes, her sweet voice, about how caring she was.

He laid on the couch for what felt like hours but really was only minutes. He rolled over with his stomach was twisting into knots.

Looking out the window he saw it was starting to rain again, he hoped Liechtenstein at least brought an umbrella. _

* * *

Liechtenstein skipped joyfully down the path with Austria walking next to her. She held a large red umbrella over their heads. The fields around them swayed in the harsh cold wind, and fat water drops splashed on the ground causing ripples in the puddles.

Looking in ahead she could see the town approaching, people scrambled around in the rain going from building to building. Smiling to herself, she hurried ahead to catch her plane. Austria followed close behind her. He was struggling to keep up and stay dry at the same time.

She looked back to make sure he was still following she smiled sweetly at him before slowing her pace. They again walked under the red umbrella, listing to the rain drop against the top of it.

The towns peopled waved hello as Liechtenstein passed by and she'd kinda wave back. Reaching the airport, she got to her plane almost too late.

A security guard had stopped her on the way there telling her animals weren't allowed on planes, she giggled remembering how much of a jerk the guy felt after making her 'cry' and allowed her to bring her cat with her secretly. She snickered, she could be so sneaky sometimes!

She buckled herself in and peered inside the bag where Rich was. "You just have to stay in here for the plane ride okay." She whispered to Austria. As much as he hated being in the bag, he stayed. Austria had eventually fell asleep, he'd stayed awake the entire time at Switzerland's house.

Not for any reason in particular, just because he was shaken up by the whole situation. Liechtenstein peeked into her bag seeing the sleeping brown cat and smiled. Rich looked so cute when he was sleeping! Just like one of Switzerland's doodles.

Switzerland's drawings were always so cute, and that was something he never wanted to admit. Getting back to her book she rode the rest of the plane ride in silence.

When she arrived in Germany she found herself having trouble getting a hotel that would accept cats. Though with lots of effort she'd finally found one, and she was exhausted. It was now late evening which made the late night even colder.

She wrapped her light green jacket further around herself hoping to conceal the warmth she already had. She laid on her bed in complete darkness looking up at the ceiling. The room was small, but she didn't need anything big. The walls where painted a light yellow but the hotel was old and the paint was chipping. She had nice soft grey carpeted floors, but there were a couple stains. It had a small bathroom that was filled with nice vanilla smelling soaps.

Her bed was large, and had white blankets with blue edgings. The room overall was quite nice, and though it was cold she hadn't mind too much. She yawned. "Rich," she said sleepily. "Goodnight…" She closed her eyes letting the darkness consume her into a deep slumber.

She was finally able to sleep, after her long, restless plane ride, she could finally, go to sleep.

Morning came fast for Liechtenstein and she was awake and ready to head to this morning's world meeting. She left the hotel and made her way down the street to the meeting hall, which lucky for her wasn't far from her hotel.

Liechtenstein hummed happily to herself as her and Austria walked along the street. Austria was now pretty adapted to his padded feet and fluffy tail so pretending to actually be a cat wasn't hard.

He was actually excited to go to the world meeting with Liechtenstein, since Hungary was there maybe she'd recognize Austria and find a way to turn him back to normal!

Liechtenstein picked up Austria from the ground and petted his soft fur. "It's quite a lovely day isn't it Rich? Well for a spring in Germany and all." Liechtenstein said happily and crossed a busy street.

"I wish big bruder wasn't sick, he'd sure love the scenery right now. With the cool wind but cloudless sky, with the sun giving off just enough heat to make this morning feel," She stopped walking in front of a large building. "Perfect."

She walked up the steps and through a large pair of wooden doors, and she made her way down a long hallway, again humming happily as she did. She stopped in front of another set of large wooden doors and pushed them open.

**Thank you for reading**

**I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter! R&R! **

**I'll try to update frequently, but it may take a long time since the chapters will be so long.**


End file.
